Kachū
Kachū (渦中, Vortex, Kachuu) is a shinobi and an Yūki clan warrior. A Third Shinobi War veteran, he was a prized weapon of the Water forces. Due to his Ice Release prowess, he became key to winning several battles for Kirigakure. However during a battle against the forces in the Snow Country, Kachū's division was ambushed and nearly trapped by superior forces. Kachū bought time for his teammates to escape before freezing the enemy and himself in a cryo prison for many years to come, sacrificing himself for the village. Defrosting decades later due to the efforts of Yukigakure scientists, he would find himself in a strange world, one that had been changed by the Fourth Shinobi War. After learning the state of things, he would resolve to settle in the Land of Spring and would eventually become its new leader, due to his prowess. Background Young Frost Those with kekkei genkai were once coveted in Kirigakure. Their power untold, they were known as a warrior breed loyal to the village's internal members. The various clans at their disposal, the Yūki and even the Kaguya, served with great rewards. And became reputed for the power of the kekkei genkai prowess. Needless to say, their unique abilities were held in high regard. Their power was used to solve problems internally and externally for the village and country. Being a member of the Yūki clan was a big deal. Kachū was born into a tradition of elite shinobi. From a young age, he learned the art of shinobi warfare, the art of combat. The art of deception. The skills of a warrior, and of course his kekkei genkai, Ice Release. By the time he entered the academy, he was only 6. He was revered as a prodigy due to his skill and young age, probably due to his heritage in the Yūki's main warrior branch and his young exposure to battle. Kachū's academy days were a breeze for him. He did not have to struggle like the other students around him. Entering the shinobi trade as a genin, his genin team was led by a prominent jonin, who allowed him to hone his skills. Working alongside Yagura, Kachū would befriend the future Lord Fourth and rise to prominence himself. Kachū would undertake missions with his team, and serve as reliable partner for his sensei in tough situations. However, this due to him undertaking harder missions with his clan, who decided to expose him to the war filled world. Kachū often found himself hunting down shinobi with his clan and thus had more experience than most shinobi. Yagura also had this such experience, and together, they helped their sensei and other team member through missions and even the Chūnin Exams. Independent in their own right, they became a personal duo that sparked the interest of the Third Mizukage himself. Living Blizzard The Third War Frozen Sacrifice Kachū Reborn Leading Spring Country Personality Kachuu often appears as a daunting fellow. One who commands leadership, and doesn’t change his mind often. Such was the mindset needed of a warrior in Warring Kirigakure. Stick with your gut, because if it didn’t get the warrior through, most likely they would die. If not immediately then they would die later. So Kachuu embodied this perfect mindset in order to stay alive. As such, he turned into a demanding person. But also, he became a capable leader. This allowed him to take charge of the village forces when necessary. He led with such poise and skill, that he was erected a statue upon the conclusion of the Third War. It is said that he lead them through many impossible feats and conflicts, and was truly able to organize a large force. This trait translated into the current day. Even from the shadows, he is seen to run a very capable country. He is very tactically smart, and technically smart as well as being a good leader. With his guidance, he’s been able to ensure the standing of his military power. Kachuu has been seen to be a devout believer of the self-made man. And only when those self made people work together (or work alone) can success occur. He doesn’t believe in helping others or seeking help without an equal exchange between the two sides. He is often described as warrior-like. As a result, he doesn’t even believe in helping fallen comrades unless its beneficial to him. And he refers to getting help when he is in need (but he has nothing to offer), an “intrusion” on his honor. Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Ice Release Mastery Taijutsu and Kenjutsu Genjutsu Senjutsu Chakra, Stamina and Life Force Trivia *Images are of Toshiro from Bleach. *A character like Kachū has been planned by the author for sometime now.